


Poisoned servitude

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is an incubus in need of a new feeder. He buys a human to fulfill his need for substance, but is that the end of the story?





	Poisoned servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This fic fills the ‘deals with demons’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Neal is hungry, he needs to feed. He knows he does, but he can´t summon the energy to go out and find a new feeding source. He knows he needs to look for a new feeder. Marianne was a good feeder, but she unfortunately died of old age. Neal has mourned her but the hunger is getting worse and he really needs a new feeder. Ellen keeps reminding him and deep down he knows she is right.

He won´t be able to last much longer before the hunger will consume him and he will do things he doesn´t want to do. He doesn´t like violence and although he likes things that aren´t his, that is not the way he wants to feed himself.

Ellen walks into his library where he is brooding in the dark. He pretends to read, but he knows she isn´t fooled by him.

‘Neal, you need to feed, why don´t you join me to the breeder, he has some good specimens.’

He stares at her in a mix between anger and annoyance, but she doesn´t falter under his gaze.

‘You know you can´t keep this up.’

Neal sighs. ‘Yeah, I guess you are right.’

‘Well? Get ready. Let´s go. We will stop at that new art gallery.’ Ellen smiles.

Neal walks up to his bedroom and his clothes are already laid out. Ellen sometimes knows him better than he does himself. He gets dressed and they go to a part of town Neal hasn´t visit in a long time. When the car stops, Ellen gestures to the door.

‘I will wait here.’

Neal nods. This is something he has to do himself. There is nothing more intimate than finding the right feeder. He is glad Ellen gives him his privacy.

He gets out of the car and knocks on the door. When it opens there is nobody, but Neal is not concerned. He walks in, his eyes adjust automatically to the dim light. He walks further until he is in a large room.

‘How can I help you, Master Nicolaus?’

‘I am looking for a feeder.’

‘Can I offer you a refreshment?

‘No thank you. I´m fine.’

‘Follow me please.’

Neal follows the woman down a spiral staircase to the cellar. There is a large wide space, sort of like catacombs and on both sides of the walls there are cages that all hold feeders. They look well taken care of. They are all well fed and clean. Neal looks around. They are all women except for one, which is understandable since woman are more docile when they come in contact with Incubi. Neal´s attention is attracted by the only male. He is big and muscular built, a bit old for a human male, but in good shape. He is not restrained only gagged, which seems odd.

‘What is wrong with him?’

‘He is not very popular, because he is headstrong. He used to be an agent in his former life and he hasn´t quite gotten over it.’

‘Can you take him out, please?’

‘Are you sure? I have some lovely young females.’

‘I am sure.’

The woman gestures to one of the guards to open the cage. The man doesn´t acknowledge their presence until he is pulled from the cage. He is pushed to his knees in front of Neal. He immediately wants to get up, but he is pushed down again.

‘He is not well trained, is he?’ Neal smiles.

‘He is not trained at all. Like I said, he is sort of headstrong.’

‘I want him. Have him send to my house.’

Neal walks away without giving a second glance at the man. He can hear the balking of the man behind his gag and the woman order her team to get the man ready for transport before she joins him.

‘I wouldn´t recommend him as a feeder. What if he resists you?’

‘He won´t.’ Neal smiles darkly.

‘Please remind that I tried to warn you. Once you used him, we don´t offer any guarantee.’ The woman states professionally.

‘That won´t be a problem. My accountant will take care of payment.’

‘Of course Master Nicolaus. It was nice doing business with you.’

She escorts Neal outside where he gets back into the car.

‘And?’

‘Relax, I bought a feeder. Let´s go out for coffee in that art gallery you promised.’

 

* *  *

 

By the time the doorbell rings, Neal is back home and waiting for his new feeder.

The door is answered by his butler Christopher and Neal waits in his study.

‘The men from the breeder are here. Where do you want your new feeder?’

‘I will come with you.’

Neal follows Christopher to the hallway and is displeased to see that Peter lays unconscious in a transport cage.

‘What happened to him?’

‘He was sedated for the transport, Master Nicolas.’

‘I didn´t put that in the transport orders. Bring him to his room and call for my physician.’ Neal says annoyed.

Peter is placed in the bed and within minutes a doctor enters the room.

‘Those imbeciles at the breeder sedated my feeder. Can you reverse it?’

‘Sure, but I suggest you wait a bit with feeding once I have him back.’

‘Do your thing, I will be downstairs.’

Neal walks back and goes back to his studio where he starts painting. He prepares all his brushes and paints, with his feeder out of commission, he can better well keep himself busy. Now would not a good moment to contact the breeder. He will do that later and tell them his mind.

Neal loses himself in his painting. It is well past midnight, when Christopher comes to check if he needs anything and to tell him that the doctor gave the all clear to use his feeder. He promises Christopher to go to bed soon and dismisses the man for the night. He cleans his brushes and decides to go check up on his feeder.

He enters the room…and then nothing…

 

* *  *

 

Neal slowly wakes, when someone is shaking him. He groans. ‘What happened?’

‘I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to do that.’

‘Do what?’

‘I didn´t mean to knock you out.’

Neal looks around. His feeder is kneeling next to him. He can see that he is genuinely concerned.

‘Did you hit me?’

‘No, that is it, I didn´t, well, I don´t think so. I don´t know what happened, one moment you entered, I startled and….’

‘It´s fine, help me up, will you? What is your name anyway?’

‘Peter. Peter Burke.’

‘Well Peter Burke, my name is Master Nicolaus, but everyone in this household calls me Neal.’

‘Pleasure to meet you Neal.’

‘I can´t say I feel that way, but I guess it is. Do you know why you are here?’

‘No, I…’

‘When were you taken? I understood from the salesperson, you weren´t bred.’

‘Bred? No, I was working a case, and the next thing I know, I wake up in a cage. That was a couple of weeks ago, and then you come in, they sedate me and I wake up in this room. What do you want from me?’

‘I bought you as my feeder.’

‘Your what?’

‘My feeder, I feed of human blood and since I don´t like to hunt, I use feeders.’ Neal explains matter of fact.

‘You mean you bought me as a feeding source? You will drink my blood?’       

‘Yes, that would be the point.’ Neal says a bit sarcastically.

‘What if I don´t want you to?

Neal studies Peter. ‘Then I suppose we have a problem.’

‘Wait, you purchased me to drink my blood? What are you, a vampire?’

‘Do I look like a vampire?’

Peter is sort of freaked out, if this guy is not a vampire, what is he then, some sicko? But he seems genuinely hurt by the vampire remark.

‘No, I must say, you don´t, I...’ he stutters.

‘I am an incubus.’ Neal announces with some pride in his tone.

‘A what?’

‘You must have heard about incubi?’

‘Yeah, but…’

‘So you know vampires exists, but you doubt that incubi do?’

Neal snorts in disbelief.

‘So, you will also have sex with me?’

Neal studies Peter, and says ‘No, I don´t use my feeders that way.’

The feelings he senses from Peter are mixed, there is relief, but also longing, disappointment even and a touch of anger, but it is gone before he can explore it.

‘You want me to?’ Neal asks a bit taken aback. He has never had a male feeder and he is still not sure why he chose him.

‘NO! Of course not!’ Peter blurts out.

‘Strange, because I get the feeling that you do.’ Neal teases.

Neal can see a blush creeping in the face of the man.

‘How does the feed thing work?’

‘Well, I drink from you, any large vein will do.’

Peter holds out his arm.

Neal looks at him and gives him a tight smile. His eyes get a desperate, hungry look. He can see the vein in Peter´s neck pulse with his heartbeat. The more he stares at it, the more the hunger consumes him. Neal steps closer, Peter tries to stay still, but instinctively he takes a step back.

‘Do I scare you?’

‘No. Yes. I…’

‘Relax, I just want a taste, it won’t harm you.’

‘I know, it is nothing, just a bit nervous.’

Neal takes another step closer and Peter stays still, so Neal closes in and before Peter can have second thoughts Neal bites down in his neck and starts drinking. The smell of Peter´s blood, takes over his rational thinking. He gets lost in his senses, he can feel Peter´s arousal and a tat fear. But his lust for blood takes over and he drinks greedily when suddenly he is pulled off Peter. He snarls at the person. Who dares to disturb him in his feeding? He bares his teeth whipping around.

‘NEAL!’

The voice cuts through the intoxication Peter´s blood caused and Neal snaps his eyes open. His incisors retract immediately.

‘Ellen, I´m sorry. I…’

‘This is what happens if you don´t feed regularly. Neal, I taught you better than this. You can´t drain Peter, he is not trained to be a feeder. He doesn´t know he has to stop you or how to.’

Neal turns to look at Peter, who is laying pale on the bed, eyes closed, breathing shallow. He sits down next to him and gently pats his face.

‘Come on, Peter, snap out of it. I´m sorry.’

‘What?’

Peter looks around dazed.

‘What happened?’

‘You fainted.’ Neal lies easily.

‘No Peter, Neal drank too much and you lost consciousness from blood loss. As Neal´s feeder, you will have to moderate him and if necessary stop him. Once he feeds, he is not able to control himself. As his feeder, you will have to be strict with him and make sure he feeds regularly so he doesn´t get into the Hunger. I will ask my feeder to teach you how to control us.’

Peter looks confused and Neal helps him to lay properly in bed and covers him.

‘Ellen will bring you something to eat and drink.’

Neal looks pointedly at Ellen and she gets the hint. She leaves the room and Neal studies Peter who is laying in the bed, he is pale.

‘So, you can´t moderate yourself?’

Neal nods a bit miserably.

‘Yeah, once, I smell and taste your blood, some part of my brain shut down because I haven´t fed in a long time and I…’

‘Hey, it´s OK. No harm is done. I´m fine.’

‘If Ellen hadn´t intervened you wouldn´t be fine. I didn´t mean to hurt you.’

‘I know. So feeders tell you when to stop?’

‘Yeah, they are brought up as a feeding source and they learn at a very young age what to do. But I forgot you weren´t trained. Frederique, Ellen´s feeder will teach you what to do if it gets too much.’

‘OK, that would be nice.’

Ellen enters again with a large bottle of water, some stout and a plate with stew and mashed potatoes. Peter isn´t really hungry, but Ellen tells him he needs to drink plenty and eat something to compensate for the blood loss, so Peter does as he is told and once he is eating, he finishes everything, it is the tastiest meal he has had in a very long time.

‘Thanks Ellen, you sure know how to cook.’

‘Thank you, I will leave you men alone now.’

She collects the plate and leaves the room.

 

* *  *

 

Frederique is good at teaching and Peter likes him, they get along well. He teaches Peter how to stop Neal when it gets too much. He also explains what to eat and drink before and after Neal´s feeding to stay in good health. It is strange to be taught how to be a good feeding source.

Peter has to admit, life with Neal is not so bad. He can do whatever he wants during the day, since Neal is mostly asleep or resting. When the sun starts to set, Neal will get up and he is surprised to learn that Neal likes art and is actually a very talented artist. He likes the finer things in life and he takes Peter out at night. But if he wants to do something during the day, Neal will indulge him and accompany him. It is not like Neal can´t function during the day, he just prefers not to.

The only downside is the feeding, it is not as much that it hurts or the fear that he can´t get Neal to stop. After that first feeding, Neal always does his best to moderate himself and they didn´t have a repetition of the incident ever since.

When Peter asks about the pain during the feeding, Frederique explains that it hurts because they haven´t bonded like a normal feeder. When Peter asks what it feels like for Frederique, the last gets a longing stare and explains that it is an incredible feeling he can´t explain. It makes Peter wonder.

 

* *  *

 

After a couple of weeks Neal starts feeling off which is strange in itself. He doesn´t get sick, he is demon. Demons don´t get human diseases.

It starts with Neal feeling a bit off and being pale. Ellen had commented on it and had told Neal to feed properly. He hadn´t been the best in taking care of himself in the past. Marianne always reminded him to feed. But Peter is less diligent in those things. Ellen tells Neal that is what happens when a male incubus takes a male feeder, it is a different type of bonding. The bond is not strong and the feeder is not as attached to its Master.

And that is when Ellen realizes what the problem is. Neal hasn´t bonded with his feeder at all. Since normally they would have sex with each other during or before feeding there is a different relationship. That is probably the cause Neal is feeling off. But Neal had ensured her that isn´t the problem. He is just tired and needs some rest.

But that is days ago and he isn´t getting better. His mouth is dry and he is always cold. He can´t explain why he is always cold, but he starts wearing a thick cloak inside and will sit as close as possible to the fireplace.

‘Neal?’

‘Neal!’

Neal rouses from his slumber on the couch.

‘What?’

‘I was worried, you didn´t respond. How are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine, just a bit tired.’

Ellen studies Neal´s pale face, yet it seems flushed at the same time.

‘Something is wrong Neal. This is not normal. We don´t get sick. Why don´t you feed and then rest some more. I will ask your physician to come and have a look.’

Neal nods slowly, it is a good thing he keeps a doctor on retainer to check up on his feeders, the man knows about their species.

He feels too weak to put up a fight. He can hear Ellen calling out to Peter and then start an argument. He can´t really hear the details, but he can hear her telling Peter to stay close to Neal and not wander off.

Peter enters the room and sits down next to Neal.

‘I´m sorry Neal, I didn´t mean to leave you alone. I will do better. Will you be more comfortable if we lay down on the bed?’

Neal thinks the question over and nods. When he doesn´t react, Peter pulls him up and drags him over to the bed.

Once they are laying down, Neal can feel Peter scooting closer but when Neal doesn´t make any attempt to get closer, he pulls Neal towards him. Neal doesn´t even have the strength to come closer himself. He nuzzles Peter´s neck and when he can feel the vein against his lips, he bites down and drinks. But it is only a few sips, before he unlatches and lets himself flop down on the bed again. He is so damn tired, he just wants to be left alone. The nausea hits him full on, and he vomits up the blood he just drank. His stomach cramps and he curls in on himself in agony. He can´t withhold the moans.

He can hear Peter calling out for him, but he is too far gone, he want to assure Peter, but he can´t. The darkness is pulling on him and Neal is too tired to fight it. The last thing he hears is Peter frantically calling out to Ellen.

 

* *  *

 

Peter stares at Neal. This wasn´t supposed to happen. Demons don´t get sick. They do get poisoned however. And Neal is meticulous about what he drinks and eats. The only explanation is that he is poisoning Neal. Ever since Neal started getting sick, Peter tried to figure out what could cause it, he is law enforcement after all.

When he didn´t find any explanation, the only explanation is that he is the source. Neal had been in perfect health until he bought Peter and fed from him. Peter starts thinking what it could be, until he remembers the vaccination he received at headquarters. He was told it would prevent him from getting diseases from the demon that fed from him.

The moment he noticed Neal was getting sick, he contacted his headquarters, but his bosses ensured him that Neal getting sick had nothing to do with him. From that moment, he tried to feed Neal as less as possible, which wasn´t hard since Neal didn´t have much appetite.

He needs to stop this, this is not human, and even if Neal isn´t human, this is not why Peter became an agent. He brings demons to justice, not torture them by killing them slowly.

The plan had been a good one, go undercover and try to get bought by a demon. That way he could get inside information and bring the demon to justice. Neal is suspected to be an art forger but Peter has found no evidence that Neal does anything criminal.

He needs to tell Ellen what he suspects. He needs to save Neal.

 

* *  *

 

When Neal wakes up, he is confused. He is laying in his bed, he still feels awful, but his head is clearer. He looks around and can see Peter sitting in a chair, he looks roughed up. Neal frowns, it seems that Peter is restrained to the chair. When he looks closer, he can see a tube running from his arm towards a dialyses machine. What is going on?

‘P’ter?’ Neal croaks.

‘Neal? I´m so sorry, I…’

‘Not a word from you!’

Neal startles from Ellen´s raised voice. She comes closer and sits down next to Neal. She strokes his hair and he sighs. Her touch always made him feel better.

‘Shh, Neal, here, drink some water. Everything will be alright. I will take care of everything. We will explain later.’

Neal looks a bit lost, but accepts Ellen advice and drinks. When she puts his head down on the pillow again, his eyes involuntarily close. He can hear Ellen leave the room, but the last thing he hears is Peter apologizing softly.

 

* *  *

 

The next time Neal wakes, he is pain free. He checks his surroundings, but he is alone in the room. He gets up out of bed, but stumbles and hit the floor when his legs refuse to carry him.

He is still getting his bearings, when Peter, Ellen and Frederique enter the room.

‘Neal!.’

Frederique and Peter pick Neal up and put him back in the bed.

‘What were you thinking?’

‘What happened?’

‘You were quite ill. But you are getting better.’

Neal nods.

‘Will you feed of me?’ Peter asks unsure, a tremble audible in his voice.

Neal looks confused.

‘Why wouldn´t I?’

‘Because I almost killed you.’ Peter doesn´t look at Neal.

‘What?’

‘We will explain later. Why don´t you feed from Peter?’ Ellen suggests.

Peter crawls into bed with Neal and Ellen and Frederique leave the room, giving the men some privacy. Neal opens his arms and Peter crawls into them and extends his neck to give Neal better access. Neal greedily drinks and Peter is getting a bit lightheaded.

‘Neal, stop.’

‘Stop!’ Peter pinches Neal thumbnail and Neal immediately lets go.

‘I´m sorry, I was hungry.’

‘That is OK, you haven´t eaten in days. It is all my fault.’

‘What is your fault?’

‘My blood was poisoning you.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘My blood contained a poison, and it was slowly killing you.’

‘So why am I not dead then?’

Now that Neal studies Peter closer, he can see the bruises and scrapes on his body.

‘What happened to you?’

‘Nothing, that is all my own fault. Don´t worry about it.’

‘Ellen got you, didn´t she?’

‘Yeah, well, she is very protective of you.’

Neal chuckles.

‘That she is. Did she hurt you?’

‘It´s nothing. You were getting sicker and sicker and it took me a while to figure out I was poisoning you. Once I realized I told Ellen and well…’

‘She didn´t take the news very well, I guess.’

Peter just shrugs.

‘That is why you were on the dialyses machine.’

‘You saw that? But yes, Ellen called in your doctor and he told me that was the only way to clear my blood from all foreign substances, so we did and it seemed to have worked.’

‘So you didn´t mean to poison me?’

‘No I wouldn´t, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn´t do it with poison.’ Peter answers honestly.

‘And why would someone try to poison me through you?’

‘I told you I was an agent when we met, remember?

‘Yeah, you mentioned it, but I didn´t realize agents kill their suspects. And I was told you were taken from the streets, it is not that you were able to plan something. You didn´t even know who would buy you.’

‘No, I was send undercover to gather evidence against demons. So no, we didn´t know who would buy me, but we knew it would be a demon.’

‘But why? I haven´t done anything illegal. I don´t even hunt.’

‘Yeah, well, I realize that now, but you are an exception. I realize that now. We suspected that you were an art forger.’

‘But now you are convinced that I am not doing anything illegal?’

‘Yeah, I have seen that you sign all your paintings and that they are going to an art gallery in Europe to be sold.’

Neal nods.

‘So someone in your department thought it was quicker to just get rid of me? One demon at a time.’

‘Yeah, I suspect it was Fowler, he was the one that suggested I would be vaccinated before going undercover.’

Neal snarls at the idea. He will have to take steps against this rogue agent. He is a danger to the community. But Peter doesn´t need to know.

‘So what happens now? You know I can´t let you go. Maybe you thought you would be free of me once you brought me before court, but it doesn´t work that way. Hasn´t Frederique told you?’

Peter nods.

‘He has, he told me that there is a bound no matter if we have sex or not, once an incubus has fed from you, you are connected. And the bound is only broken in death.’

Now it is Neal´s turn to nod.

‘So…’

‘Well, my department thinks you caught on and bonded with me, so I was discharged from the force, effective immediately.’

‘I´m sorry to hear that.’

‘It´s OK. They used me for their purposes. I didn´t become a cop to hurt people, quite the contrary.’

‘So you will stay with me?’

‘If you will have me.’

Neal comes closer using his seductive powers for the first time on Peter and he can see Peter´s pupils dilating.

‘Your mine.’ Neal growls low in his throat.

‘Yes. Yours.

 


End file.
